ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Meisu Akamura
'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Meisu 'Character Last Name' Akamura 'IMVU Username' Meisu341 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 08 - 30 - 194 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Takumigakurian 'Height' 4'11 'Weight' 95 lbs. 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' - Ninja - Weapon Crafter (Training) 'Scars/Tattoos/Other' Peircings cover Meisu's face. The peircing are a sign of certain training or it describes who the person is by the Akamura culture. A list of peircings are shown below: - Left and Right Ears Peirced = The Akamura clan member has taken the responsibilities of a shinobi. - Left and Right Nosrils Peirced = The Akamura clan member is a assigned weapon crafter. - Small Chains Linking Both Ear Peircings and Nosrils together = The Akamura Clan member has a duty of being a craftmen and a shinobi. More peircings can be added by certain acheivements the shinobi will go through through his life. 'Affiliation' Takumi Village ''' '''Relationship Status Single 'Personality' Meisu, coming from a clan that is about weaponry and shinobi tools, is much like the tool themselves. Hard bodied, tempered to the break under pressure. An Akamura child is raised similiar to the old ways of the Hidden Mist; weapon in hand and deadly at a early age. But, Meisu isnt a killer nor is he cold-hearted as you would beleive a shinobi with a life like the Akamura clan and their ways. He is normally quiet and keeps to himself. He wasnt always like this. Ever since the days with when he was with his mother and father, he was just day-dreamer and not much of a shinobi. (More infomation in Bio) After the days of not being with his mother and father, Meisu was living with his freind's family within the Takumi village. With poverty and the Takumi not gaining income from its number one products, weaponry, the village was very poor. Meisu seen first hand that the world was a bad place that didnt act first and pull their head out of the waters of corruption. Through his recent years, he decided to start fresh - to clean the slate and redeem his pride as a Akamura clan member. This made Meisu into what he is today - a classic member of the Akamura clan: Tough and skilled in weaponry. Studying about the clan and its ways indepandently, he decided to not be a cold-blooded shinobi that his father wished him to be, but be his own shinobi and create his own way within the clan's system. To repress the urges to become what his father wanted him to be, he decided not to be ruthless shinobi but a wise shinobi. Having the science of weaponry and how to use it and keeping that knolledge well kept in the back of his mind. To not be cocky and learn from his mistakes and not get angry at making mistakes. To tactically use weapons in battle and not be cocky of his skills. He grew on this foundation and wishes to harness more of this within his life as he grows older. Simply put, Meisu is a closed book with all the infomation he needs to take down a target with his self-teaching ways of his clan. Slowly but surley, he is going to be all that he can be, to finally travel back to his clan with all that he learned and to prove his father that he may not be a powerful shinobi like him, but having the inner strength to overcome many obsticals within his path, and being determined to the end. 'Behaviour' Meisu is like his weaponry (as described in his personality): Tempered under pressure and made sure not to break. His willpower to overocme an obstical no matter if the risk was death, he is driven by alot of factors and he can see that his willpower will only get stronger by his age. He isnt much of the socal type to strangers, but when he knows an allied shinobi, a whole new shinobi will raise from the hard shell from his core. To many he is one of the kids that will sit in the corner of the classroom and simply watch, listen and learn. Many think he is a freak or a werido hearing rumors of him and his clan banishing him. Besides his history, many of the other students and people would look away from the young boy because of his appearance. Wearing black, and silver - his clan's colors, along the lines of his black peircings that littered his face. He stood out of the crowd, but also was a child to be ignored alot. That how he liked it, to have other students look at him as either not-talkitive, or not wishing to talk to other with a reason. It made him a better tactisian and gave his mind all the thinking space he needed. To label a template behavior style to Meisu's custom behavior, he would be much like Shino. Reason of this being that is that Shino, being few of words socially, he is a excellent tactisan. 'Nindo (optional)' "I am an Akamura; unyielding and determined." 'Summoning' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan' Akamura Clan The Akamura clan is not like a normal shinobi clan. They do not posess a Kekkai Genkai or anything of that sort within their bloodline. The Akamura clan first started out as a rival clan againt the Takumi village many years ago in the first shinobi wars. The Akamura clan were much like the Takumi; both weapon crafters for the war efforts and skilled in their weapons they created. Using the weapons against eachother, back and forth untill it was a brutal power struggle for land. With wars ending and both the Takumi and Akamura both not gaining anything, only losing men and their patience. With the great peace between the Uchiha and the Senju, both Akamura and Takumi drew a truce. Both clans being able to live together and build onto one another, increasing their strength and popularity. Near Naruto's death, both Takumi and Akamura were trying to settle down from the wars with Madara and his forces. Takumi and Akamura was not like the popular and stronger villages, each war or situation harming the village and making both very weak. The Akamura, being strong on their own, decided to travel onwards. Leanring the traits and some secrets of the Takumi, the clan broke ties with the Takumi and traveled onward to seek a better life for their future. In closing, the Akamura Clan is few in number from the wars but they are tough and known to have a never breaking willpower. The clan comes in either two types; a Shinobi or a Merchant. Both merchant and shinobi are deadly in killing skills with weaponry, but only a merchant can craft weaponry. They are rare to come by, because of the numbers, but they could be spotted by their noticable peircings and silver toned eyes. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Wind '(will have) 'Element Two Earth ((Unlockable)) 'Weapon of choice' Meisu has been trained with wepaon as early as he can remember. Each Akamura clan member would have to be trained with basic ninja tools at a very early age because of a long tradition back when the shinobi wars were present. Since they had barley enough men, shinobi children would have to be trained just incase their small camp were to be invaded by rival clan-members. Meisu favors the Shurikens more than anything at this point of his life because of how they can be used for many different techniques: Throwable, Spinnable, having a edge and a point to use as a sort range dagger if held onto and so on. 'Strengths' Weapon-Fighting/Taijustu 'Weaknesses' Hardly able to do Handsigns/Ninjutsu 'Chakra colour' White 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' ((UNLOCKABLE DURING GENIN RANK)) Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 4 (8) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 4 (6) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 6 (6) Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 (6) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8) Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Nato Katana (6) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 2 (10) '- "Ball and Kunai": Similiar to the ball and chain, a chinese weapon that was made for a light offensive and defensive weapon, the Ball and Kunai has the same effects. It is a hard iron weight at the end of a long ten-foot chain, but at the tip of the weapon a large kunai. The large kunai would be about twice the size of a normal kunai as it would even the weight of the weight at the end. This weapon was crafted by Jongo Akamura and given to Meisu as a present for being a genin. ' '- "Chili-Powder Bomb": A smoke-bomb that was customized with red hot chili-powder within the materials that made the smoke-bomb. It would act like a smoke bomb but if the enemy was within the smoke, it would irritate their skin and burn their eyes. Ouch. ' Total: 50 'Jutsu List' - Body Replacement Justu (Acadmeny Student) - Transformation Jutsu (Acadmeny Student - Clone Jutsu (Acadmeny Student) ______________________________________ Clan Jutsu '-' Akamura Disarm - Dance of the Leafs 'Allies' - Yonshigakure - Takumi Village 'Enemies' Anyone Corrupted with power or anything of that sort. 'Background Information' Meisu Akamura, a 12 year old boy from the proverty-driven village of Takumi. Takumi was once a great weapon-crafting village that aided most of the villages around them with weaponry to fight in the great shinobi wars. Now, the Takumi village is a place of ruins, a ghetto and a shadow of what it once was. Meisu and his freinds and family were from this village. His clan, the Akamura, were bitter rivals with the Takumi in the shinobi wars but now, knowing that they are similiar enought to be brothers in arms, they aided one another. Both Takumi and Akamura members lived side by side eachother in harmony and taught one another about their similiar skills. By doing this, both clans gained strength and their village thrived as a normal village once more. Meisu, being very young was rasied with a weapon in his hands before he could walk and speak. The shinobi tradition of a Akamura child to get used to weapons in their hands was one of many traditions that made the Akamura clan not a normal clan. They also didnt have a Kekkai Genkai, just relying on their willpower and determination to overcome things in their way. When Meisu was old enough to understand these ways, he questioned them in his childish mind, asking why they were like this. In a clean slate that is a child's mind, everything is different. He was a child that day dreamed. To dream about being something childish and fun for his mind to grow on. But, his father, Hioko Akamura, shut these skilly dreams out of his mind. In Hioko's mind, he wished to pass on knowing that the clan would have someone to rely on and that would have the mind and strength of a powerful shinobi. Seeing young Meisu talking about him being a toy maker or a cook made him angry inside. The only thing that chilled this heat within the matured Hioko was his wife, Yukia Akamura. She was a medic in the shinobi wars and ironicly healed her husband when they were children during a mission together. Now, Yukia and Hioko being wedded, she does all she can to protect the fragile mind of Meisu to make sure he does not turn into a ruthless killer and love the thrill of the kill or even worse... dead. One day, Meisu goes to play with his freinds along the local pond, when he was supposed to be training with his mentor especially choosen by his father. As Hioko came back from speaking to the forging shinobi (shinobi in charge of the melting forge and blacksmithing shop) he didnt see Meisu training in the field. Having a short temper as it is, he raced on home and quesitoned Yukia on his disapperance. Yukia knew exactly where he was, wanting him to relax with his freinds of the Takumi clan. She first played stupid untill he got into a argument about how he should be more respectful and stronger. As they argued, the tension grew as the argument could be heard from outside the house, as the other villager could hear what was going on. A child's ear heard the agrument as the youngster ran off to speak to Meisu about it. As he got to Meisu, he told him about the argument as Meisu knew he was in toruble. Slumping away from his freinds he went home. As he walked in he heard the argument loud and clear inside the house. He got closer and heard every word, saddened by what he was seeing and hearing. his mother in tears as his father was giving her a ear full of hurtful things. His mother had enough of it all as she yelled back, just as bad. This only anger Hioko more, replying only and grabbing her arm forcfully, hurting her and silenting her. This angered Meisu, a 7 year old child that has been so used to being peacful in a sea of violence as just witnessed somehting that sparked something inside him that made a peacful boy turn to violence. He burst from the corner and shouted in a rage, taking out a small training skuriken and charging at his own father to break up the argument turned abusive. Both shocked and surpised at the reaction, Hioko let go and turned toward Meisu thinking that he was only going to stab him with the slightly dulled edge of the shuriken. But he would be oddly mistakened when the father would bring his hand down to block him from any harm, Meisu whipped his hand out as the shuriken would shoot out of his hand and buzz up and past Hioko's face only to stab into the ceiling with a thud. Everything went silent as all could not understand what just happened. Not even Hioko understood what happened untill he felt a small amount of liquid drain from his cheek. Meisu had drew blood - of his own father. Yukia stared at Meisu in terror and then back at Hioko in even more terror, only thinking what he would do to his own son, drawling a weapon and cutting him. Meisu simply stared at his hand as his whole body shook in fear and in anger. Everything went back to normal, time starting back up as the Shuriken finally fell from the ceiling and chimed, hitting the ground. Hioko smirked and looked at his son with impressed eyes, but also eyes of disappointment. He gripped Meisu by his shirt and told him that tomorrow he would gain his clan peircings and go through training with his mentor and him or he would be banished for drawing blood of a clan-mate. The next 3 years would be Meisu and his father training. He seen what his father was as he shed the childish sheet over his eyes and came to a realization. His father was a brutal shinobi, powerful in experience and size. Skilled with weaponry and unmatched by anyone within the village. He was a highly ranked offical and knowing that if he kept on training with his father, that he would be just like him. He did not wish to be like him. He wanted a life of his own... with his own goals to attend to. A simple life where life itself was easy and relaxing. To raise a family and to make his clan proud. He loved his father and mother dearly, but he hated his father for being the battle-born man that he was. This saddened him, making him turn to his mother for help. At this time, the winters were harsh on the Takumi village, not making a good profit on weapon making and not having enough gold to trade in for firewood or anything. After the winters, his Mother gained a lingering illness that made her weak. She wasnt going to hold out much longer and just hearing her give him advice would make him so much better. As he went inside and asked his mother what to do, being torn from being a person he doesnt wish to be and a man that he doesnt know he can be. His mother chuckled lowly, but coughed afterwards, saying that his life was fully in his hands. He got to control the path he took, no one else. He paused and hear her whispers as he nodded in understanding. The last words she spoke to him before closing her eyes to rest was... "...No matter if you are a legand of the shinobi world or a rift in the tide of time... I will always love you for who you are." He hugged his mother the last time and knew what he must do. That was the last time he ever spoke to his mother, her dying later on from the illness. It took months after his mother's death to get him to summon enough corage to comfront his father. It was fall and Meisu turned 11, his father told him that he would soon go out and do missions to test his strength so far, but Meisu cut him off and told him that he was considering leaving the clan for his own sake. Hearing these words hurt Hioko more than anything, but being tough from the inside out, he did not show it. He replied angrly at his son and threatened that if he even stepped a foot outside the village, ther would be deadly results. The arguement clashed: An angry and stubborn father and a son that wished to find more than just being like his father. Meisu had too much riding on this as everytime his father would yell, Meisu would summon the red anger inheirited from his father himself and yelled back. The violent words ringing back and forth like a brutal battle with no winner, both being wounded by every word that struck eachother, but the final strike was comming up... ready to finish the battle with no victor. Hioko spoke, "You are just like you mother... WEAK and unable to function without guidance. You will share the same fate if you run like a cowrd!" Hearing these words boilded Meisu skin as he, a mere child, felt the cold steel of the words resting upon his chest, making his body ache like it they were weights hindering him. He wanted to stop it all, to end it but he couldnt. He only heard his mother words in his mother's words ringing in his head as he stopped arguing. He stopped fighting and gave into what he had to do. He turned away from his father and walked out of the village, never to return. Luckily, his freinds from the Takumi village took him in as their families aided him. He wished to start a new. To completely be a shinobi that wasnt pushed. He then seen life outside the life of the Akamura clan. Takumi village suffered heavily from the lost profits of their weapon maketing and wasnt making much money to upkeep the town. During the months with his freinds, he saw poverty. He saw death and illness. He witnessed muggings and other crimes as all he could do is look the other way and hope he wasnt next. The world was a harsh place for a child and he wasnt even a orphan like hundreds of others around the village. He had a family and he knew they he could go back to the village, but he would have to settle with his father. Not the smartest plan. But his other family would be his freinds and their families that did all they could to make sure he was alright. He felt loved and he knew that his mother was looking over him at the same time. He knew everything was going to be alright and he knew that he would overcome this. This made him strong, his willpowering fueling his body and making him hardened and hungry to learn to become stronger so he may get out on his own and not worry about someone taking care of him. He vowed to always help others and to kill the poeple that were corrupted in this powerhungry world, turning to his studies and his training to make him strong. He trained harder than ever and studied for days without sleep. He wanted to do it on his own terms and not turn into his father. He was doing it for a cause and not for the sake of killing. This made him... at peace. He now is a Student at a shinobi academy and he will forever learn to become wise and smart and to finally be strong enough to go to his clan with pride in him and to show his clan that he is no disgrace, but a prime example that he is a Akamura: Unyielding and determinded. Recently, his uncle, Jongo Akamura, writes to young Meisu and talks to him about getting out and seeing the world around the Land of Tea. With such a long trip, they would have to meet up and group up with a traveling caravan of merchants. Meisu accepts his offer and packed his belongings quickly as both were off to the land of tea. Both Meisu and Jongo visited Yonshigakure, they both agreed that the village suited them well, now residenting there for Meisu's schooling and Jongo's merchant stand to be opened for a time. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Category:Retired